malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Seven Faces in the Rock
The Seven Faces in the Rock were worshipped as gods by the Teblor. They appeared as seven faces carved in a rock cliff amidst a forested glade. Each face represented a different Teblor clan except for 'Siballe.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.31 Teblor children born with defects were left by their mothers at sunset in the glade of the gods to perish by exposure.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.38/40 The Seven Faces * Beroke Soft Voice * Halad Rack Bearer * Imroth the Cruel * Kahlb the Silent Hunter * 'Siballe the Unfound * Thenik the Shattered * Urugal the Woven Poetry In House of Chains The Seven Faces in the Rock were revealed to be seven broken Logros T'lan Imass.House of Chains, Chapter 14 In keeping with T'lan Imass tradition for those who had dishonoured themselves through failure, they had been abandoned and interred, aware but immobile, in a dark tomb so their eternal sight would be bereft of peaceful vistas. Afterwards, the T'lan Imass had carved their likenesses into the cliff-face outside.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.33-34House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.522-523 The ritual of binding was so powerful it had twisted the minds of the nearby Teblor shamans to ingratiate the faces as gods. These "gods" informed the shamans in their dreams and trances that they had slain the Teblor's old spirits and now demanded obeisance.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34/43 Eventually the seven were released by the Crippled God, though initially, they could not physically leave the glade where their faces had been carved in the rock. All that had been required of the Crippled God's dark gift was a renunciation of their Vow and an oath of fealty to their new patron.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34 The Seven cultivated Teblor warriors to serve their agenda. The first had been Pahlk, but the Seven had been too confident, not realising how much of their power had been spent sundering their Vow. Later, they chose Karsa Orlong, Pahlk's grandson.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.34 Known as The Unbound, they were hunted relentlessly as renegades by the Logros Bonecasters and warriors. The Logros pursued them into the Nascent and elsewhere.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.381 The Seven were ultimately fully freed from the glade of the rock when Karsa invoked their names in the cavern where they could recover their lost weapons.House of Chains, Chapter 14 They invested his sword, Bairoth Delum, so that it would never break.House of Chains, Chapter 14 They intended to make Karsa Orlong the Eighth god of the Teblor, but he refused.House of Chains, Chapter 14 After they retrieved their weapons, he told them that they were not gods, but T'lan Imass. They insisted that they, in fact, were gods since they were worshipped.House of Chains, Chapter 17 Karsa cut down 'Siballe, claimed her army of Teblor foundlings, and ordered the remaining six to abandon the Teblor.House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.571-575 The Unbound departed, determined to help the Tiste Edur and their master claim the First Throne and control of the T'lan Imass.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.658 Karsa kept 'Siballe's head for a time before tossing it into the newly risen waters of Raraku, giving her the gift of oblivion.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.850 Notes and references es:Las Siete Caras en la Roca de:Die Sieben Gesichter im Felsen Category:Gods Category:T'lan Imass Category:High House Chains